


"When I think about Cheating": Reylo Song-fic One Shot

by TeamReyloForLife09



Series: Reylo Songfics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: Reylo Songfic One Shot to Gretchen Wilsons 2004 song "When I think about Cheating" off her album "Here for the Party"





	"When I think about Cheating": Reylo Song-fic One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> Hi Guys! So this is my first work that im posting on this site but ive been on here reading for awhile now. Anywho, this is based of an old Gretchen Wilson song and when i listned to it i just happened to have finished the latest chapter an amazing fic by KyloTrashForever and finally had enough guts to post it because its not like any of you know me outside of this so it shall save me the embarassment if its really bad. This was not the Betad so all mistakes are mine! Characters belong to Lucasfilm and Disney!!! Anyways, enjoy and take it easy on me after reading this!

_ I’ve never done anything, that would bring a tear to your eye, Never Crossed a line or needed and alibi to cover up a lie _

 

Rey was sitting in the hanger of the new base they had found near the planet of Naboo after escaping from Crait with so few left. She kept thinking back to the look on Ben’s face when she shut the door to the falcon on him and blocked off the connection. Finn, her first friend and closest person she knew, strolled up and sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Everything okay Rey?” she nodded her head and he smiled and just for a second she wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, to have something with Finn, but just as she thought it she saw he had already noticed where she was looking and was slowly leaning in as she was but before anything could happen, she pictured Ben in her mind and she quickly drew back. Not even a few days later, the General died and Rey felt it through the force and went to her room, partly so she could mourn in peace and partly so if Ben showed up though their bond she could be there to comfort him.

 

_ But darling i’ll admit, they’re been times when I could have. The thing that kept me strong is the on thing that is always on my mind _

 

She was sitting in her room on her bunk the day it happened, Leia had just passed away and she let her shield fall for a second, but in that second Ben was there, and when she looked at his face she saw the anguish he was in, she quickly looked away to hide the tears, automatically thinking back to that almost first kiss with Finn before she ran off apologizing and saying how she couldn't do that. She knew he saw the memory in her mind and she saw how his face crumbled for a second before carefully masking it, “Ben, nothing happened, I couldn't do that to you, please understand that” 

 

_ When I think about cheatin’, I just think about you leavin, and how my world would fall to pieces, if I tossed your love away,  _

 

He shook his head, “why should I be upset over that, you are the one who refused to join me and instead ran off with those rebels.” she stood up and walked to him, and took his face in her hands when he tried to look away, “Ben, nothing happened, even when Id be tempted by some stranger, nothing will ever happen.” she walked away and sat down with her head in her hands, “I know its weird, I should feel nothing for you, you told me I was nothing but yet every time i think I could have something with someone, I cant, because for some reason I feel like i'd be cheating on you” 

 

_ Even when I’m tempted by some stranger, Oh there’s never any danger, I just think about you leavin, when I think about cheatin. _

 

He strode over and pulled her to him and pressed a sweet but passionate bruising kiss on her lips “Thank you Rey” and then the connection ended and he was gone and she was alone in her cabin again.

 

**3 Months Later…..**

 

_ There was a time in Abilene, when he said all of the things I wanted to hear _

 

Rey sat at a table in the mess hall watching everyone dance and let loose, and Idea from one of the admirals since they were in the middle of a war, but Rey had no ideas about getting up and dancing, for one, she didn't know how and two, the one person shed want as a partner isn't here, she had shut him out after Crait and it was slowly hurting her to continue to do so. She sipped her third glass of Champagne, or rather, a stronger version of it, Elderflower wine, Rose had called it, and she was feeling particularly light and care free. She was startled out of her thoughts when Poe Dameron walked up, “Hey Rey, would you like to dance?” she looked up at him and shook her head, “I don't know how to” she shrugged his shoulders, “Its fine, ill show you, just come on” 

 

she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor just as a slow song came on. He took her hand in his and began to sway, “Rey, you truly are amazing, I mean, you moved those boulders, you helped us escape crait and you defeated Snoke.” she blushed “Poe, Its not really that big of a deal, in fact” he cut her off “and really your an amazing gal, anyone could see that, your beautiful and kind to everyone” she looked into his eyes and saw his thoughts and she was almost so tempted, maybe Poe could treat her like she deserved, he wasn't the enemy and he certainly didn't seem like sith material but something flashed in her mind before she could even attempt to lock lips with the handsome pilot..Ben, and how his face looked before she shut him out and she couldn't do it, even with the wine in her system and all the nice things Poe was saying. She quickly excused herself and left the ess hall, leaving a slightly wounded and confused Poe Dameron on the dance floor before the song had even ended.

 

_ It was hard to turn him down, between the champagne and the sound of whispers in my ear, But it just took one two step with someone and I was missin you. He never had the chance, cause I brojke up the dance before the song was through.. _

 

She rushed into her room and quickly let the bond flow open, and watched as he turned around startled, “Rey, why are you crying” she started rambling then, “I’m sorry Ben I couldn't do it, I couldn't let Poe kiss me and couldn't let him tempt me” she finally blurted out the one thing she or him quite frankly, didn't expect “ I LOVE YOU!” he reeled back from shock and she clapped her hands over her mouth

 

_ When I think about cheatin’, I just think about you leaving, and how my world would fall to pieces, if I tossed your love away, even when I’m tempted by some stranger, Oh there's never any danger, I just think about you leavin’, when I think about cheatin _

 

She saw the shocked look on his face and the bond cut off, she started panicking until her door opened, she whipped around and reached out for her lightsaber and saw..Ben, her Ben standing in the doorway in a tunic with a leather vest over it, pants and boots with his saber clipped on his side. “Ben, are you really here?” he nodded and she had to duck because in her shock she didn't see her saber fly to her and it almost hit her in the head, and Ben let out a small snicker over it. she rushed to him, “what are you doing here, how did you get here, what is happening right now” he shook his head, “I left the first order, I couldn’t do it, so I took all the information they had on their bases and locations and such and I gave it to the new general” 

 

at that point, General Poe Dameron strode in, a cocky half smile on his face that made Rey uneasy, with Finn at his side. “It’s all true Solo, this information may have just won us the war, so as the leader of the Resistance and Highest ranking officer, it's my honor to grant you the freedom you wanted and give you an official pardon for all the crimes you have committed, provided you place this cuff on and wear it for the duration of the next year until we're sure we've won and then you'll have your freedom. Deal?” 

 

Ben nodded and shook his hand, “you have a deal General” and he held out his right wrist while Finn attached the small dull silver looking band on his wrist as Poe explained “It dampens your force abilities and serves as a tracker so you don't have any ideas about escaping and running back to the first order” he looked between Ben and Rey and smirked, and she watched him figure out why she wouldn't let anything happen between him and her and he slightly shook his head “Not that i think you will, because from where i'm standing, your not going anywhere anytime soon Solo” he winked with a knowing glint in his eyes, and he and Finn left after throwing Rey a goodbye and another thank you to Ben. 

 

Rey turned to Ben, her Ben and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss and letting out a slight whimper when he put one hand under her neck and the other just above her ass and pulled her tightly to him. He pulled away and let her over to the small couch she had in her room and pulled her close to him “I’m sorry for all the times you’ve watched me with another man or even the times with Finn and Poe and I'm just so sorry” at this point the tears gathering in her eyes spilled over and Ben hushed her while stroking her hair with one and drying her tears with the other “Shh Rey, it's okay, I felt your feelings through the bond and its okay, I know why you did it or at least attempted but now I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, Sweetheart” he took a deep breath “and don’t think I forgot about what you said to me before the bond closed” she let out a small sob and he hushed her again, “Rey, I love you to, my wonderfully feisty scavenger” she was openly crying and sobbing now and he wiped her tears and held her as he pulled her into a kiss, smirking when he heard her sigh and relax into it….

 

**_Oh and when I tempted by stranger, oh there's never any danger, I just think about you leavin, when I think about cheating….._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well? it was horrible wasn't it lol I hope you enjoyed it guys! :)


End file.
